052416 - A Question...
09:29 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 21:29 -- 09:29 AT: lorcan 09:29 AT: hello 09:29 TA: hello aaisha......... 09:29 TA: what is it..... 09:29 TA: is.... this important..... 09:29 AT: uh i mean sorta 09:29 AT: important yea i guess 09:29 AT: uh why 09:29 AT: is now a bad time? 09:29 TA: libby..... 09:29 TA: is talking to me......... 09:30 AT: oh 09:30 AT: shes uh 09:30 AT: talking to me too is it... about nyarla? 09:30 TA: yes..... 09:30 TA: she.... wants me.... to.... do the moirail thing.... and shooshpap.... him..... 09:30 TA: to shut him up..... 09:30 AT: uuh 09:30 AT: that might work 09:31 AT: has he talked to you about any dolls lately 09:31 TA: if i felt like it i would..... 09:31 TA: no..... 09:31 TA: he hasn't said.... much.... since we kind of argued..... 09:31 TA: that i remember..... 09:33 AT: oh is 09:33 AT: everything okay? 09:33 TA: maybe..... 09:33 TA: who.... knows..... 09:33 TA: moirallegience was never my strong.... suit...... 09:34 AT: well i hope.. everything works out? :( 09:34 TA: he was mad that i was talking to lorrea..... 09:34 AT: :( 09:34 AT: its always lorrea.. 09:34 TA: she and i just talked..... 09:36 AT: mmmmmm 09:36 AT: i dont like being in the middle of them 09:36 TA: i don't either..... 09:37 AT: i think the only reason lorrea hasnt gone at him is becuase of me :( 09:37 AT: they always fight they try not fighting and then it always breaks down and nyarla is always saying its not his fault but he's not helping ohgosh im sorry 09:37 AT: i should be telling this to lorrea 09:37 TA: aaisha......... 09:37 TA: please..... 09:38 AT: im sorry 09:38 TA: it's nyarla's fault..... 09:48 AT: um sorry i got 09:49 AT: um distracted libby said you worked something out? 09:49 TA: uh..... 09:49 TA: yes..... 09:49 TA: i think..... 09:49 TA: he's going to.... hate me.... for that..... 09:53 AT: mmmmm 09:53 AT: that doesnt sound good 09:53 TA: i had to choose..... 09:54 AT: if he's safe i guess that's all that matters 09:54 TA: aaisha..... 09:54 TA: it wasn't a choice.... that i wanted......... 09:56 AT: mmm 09:56 AT: um well 09:56 AT: apart from that i had a question for you 09:56 TA: which is..... 09:57 AT: uuuh 09:57 AT: would you be alright if we used some of your blood 09:57 AT: at some point 09:57 TA: what..... 10:01 TA: what do you.... mean aaisha..... 10:01 AT: oh sorry 10:01 AT: um well mmmm i have something i'd like to activate at some point? 10:01 TA: still distracted?..... 10:01 TA: and why do you.... need my blood specifically..... 10:02 AT: it's not really your blood specifically its more like we wouldn 10:02 AT: t 10:02 AT: have to kill 10:02 AT: anyone else? 10:02 AT: yes im still talking to libby 10:02 TA: how much blood do you need..... 10:02 TA: why would.... you have to kill.... anyone..... 10:03 AT: mmm im not sure the instructions specifically said killing but libby says how much blood given decides the free well so i dont 10:03 AT: know 10:03 TA: what the actual fuck have you gotten into......... 10:04 AT: nothing bad!!! 10:04 TA: blood usually means bad..... 10:04 TA: if cult nonsense is anything to go by?..... 10:05 AT: well it's not cult nonsense 10:05 TA: i'd hope.... not......... 10:05 TA: out of everyone here i'm the only one that has an excuse to be wearing the paints..... 10:06 AT: oh youre wearing them now 10:06 AT: ? 10:07 TA: maybe......... 10:07 AT: aha 10:09 AT: but um no 10:10 TA: oh.... nooooo..... 10:10 AT: im not sure you know about them but there used to be tech on alternia that was like 10:10 AT: early robots and i have one so... dont tell nyarla though :( 10:10 AT: what? 10:10 TA: nyarla..... 10:10 AT: ?? 10:11 TA: i'm just.... going.... to assume libby told him about.... the deal..... 10:11 TA: and now he's mad at me..... 10:11 TA: like.... i knew.... he would be..... 10:11 AT: he couldve been taken by ari instead would he have preferred that? 10:11 TA: i don't know..... 10:11 TA: i just..... 10:13 AT: do you 10:13 AT: want me to interfer? 10:13 TA: no......... 10:13 TA: not.... yet?..... 10:13 TA: i have.... to try to explain why i made the choice that i.... did..... 10:13 TA: which.... was imprisoning him in a room attached to mine......... 10:18 AT: why is he mad this is what happens when you upset libby 10:18 TA: because he doesn....'t believe i tried hard enough.... for a third option..... 10:18 TA: which is.... because what i suggested WAS the.... third option..... 10:19 AT: what were the other two options? 10:20 TA: i flay.... him or he.... gets handed over.... to.... ari..... 10:20 AT: ... does he not 10:20 AT: does he just expect forgiveness and a clean slate 10:20 AT: from everyone? :( 10:21 AT: you did find the better option locked up in a room is preferred to either of those.. 10:21 TA: he's mad.... at me..... 10:21 TA: but he said.... he'd trust me..... 10:21 AT: he needs to trust you 10:22 AT: he needs to trust both of us :( 10:22 TA: he.... does......... 10:22 TA: but i think i've hurt that trust.... a lot lately..... 10:23 TA: he doesn't like it.... when i talk to lorrea..... 10:23 AT: jdsgaa 10:23 AT: how have you hurt that trust by stopping him from being held by a terror that doesn't like him? 10:23 AT: that probably wants him dead?? aaaah 10:24 TA: i don't know......... 10:24 TA: he says he's not mad at.... me anymore..... 10:24 AT: mmmmmm 10:24 TA: but i.... don't think he's telling me the whole truth..... 10:24 AT: well how mad was he originally 10:24 AT: that doesnt sound like.. you cant just get mad and then bury it 10:24 AT: that easily mmmmm 10:25 TA: should i copy paste.... things......... 10:25 AT: if 10:25 AT: you want to? 10:25 TA: CC: I'm not mad CC: :) 10:25 TA: TA: i don't trust those shitty emote things..... CC: Good. Don't CC: First lie I've told since all this started CC: Almost feels good 10:26 TA: the only other time i knew he was lying was.... when i.... died, aaisha..... 10:26 AT: aaaaaaah 10:26 AT: great :( 10:26 AT: are you okay? 10:26 TA: maybe..... 10:27 AT: that's not a yes 10:27 TA: he's still mad at me, aaisha..... 10:27 TA: i know he.... is..... 10:28 AT: i know 10:28 AT: you can let him 10:28 AT: cool down 10:28 AT: he's trolling you? 10:28 AT: he's not asleep? 10:28 TA: he.... thinks i would want to send him away?..... 10:28 AT: :( 10:29 AT: i can talk to him 10:29 TA: i appreciate it?..... 10:29 AT: okay 10:29 TA: but.... i.... think i need to handle.... this.... one on.... my own..... 10:30 AT: oh okay then 10:35 TA: he says.... he trusts me..... 10:35 TA: i just hope he's not lying to me..... 10:36 AT: he... 10:36 AT: right now... maybe 10:37 TA: i'm just hurt that he didn't trust me......... 10:37 AT: i know, i know it does :( 10:37 AT: im sorry i cant be there right now 10:37 TA: don't worry about me..... 10:37 TA: i'll be okay..... 10:38 TA: i've.... got eribus with me......... 10:38 AT: okay 10:39 TA: i don't know if you talking to him would.... help..... 10:39 TA: but i.... think.... he's upset..... 10:43 AT: ill talk to him 10:43 TA: thank you..... 10:43 AT: ill see if i can help 10:43 AT: youre welcome 10:44 TA: is this what friendship is..... 10:44 TA: i think..... 10:44 AT: haha 10:44 AT: yes 10:45 TA: well okay..... 10:46 TA: friendship.... is weird......... 10:47 AT: it is! im still trying.. to get the hang of it 10:47 TA: i think i like it......... 10:47 TA: if.... this is.... what i was missing back.... home......... 10:49 AT: good! 10:49 AT: :) ill let you know how the conversation goes 10:49 TA: thank you..... 10:51 AT: mhm! 10:51 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 22:51 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Aaisha